


Fancy

by thescarletcentaur



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarletcentaur/pseuds/thescarletcentaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity, Coast City's notorious party girl, is forced to stay with Oliver - Starling City's favourite bad boy. Needless to say, they don't get on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> A new piece of work. Exams are on the horizon, first exam is in less than 10 days. Too soon, too soon. In the mean while, I have been procrastinating my revision by writing.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think!
> 
> P.S Fancy by Iggy Azelea is too catchy. If you haven't already, you should definitely listen to it.
> 
> Thank you to Mona for being my wonderful beta. Your comments always put a smile on my face!

Felicity Smoak had changed in the past five years. It was expected, heiress to a giant fortune meant she was entitled to what she wanted. All she had to do was click her fingers. Everyone was at her beck and call. Reluctant parents who were too wrapped up in their business deals lead to her being side-lined.  Quite frankly, Felicity took this as an advantage. She was no longer the doe eyed, eager to please thirteen year old that her parents wished she still was. Instead, she opted for everything her parents hated. In the past week, Felicity had appeared on TMZ over thirteen times. An all-time best. One for the trophy room.

Her parents on the other hand…well they never did see eye to eye.  

Something about ‘bad publicity’. Maybe she should remind them that the saying was ‘all publicity is good publicity’. Of course, it all came down to the company. Everything did with them. At least in her opinion that was how it seemed.

So when she was hauled into the reception room to see her dearest mother and father making a rare intervention, Felicity’s reaction was expected.

“Another attempt at parenting?” Felicity smirked. “What will it be this time? A grounding? My car keys?”

Felicity’s mother was clearly taken aback by her comments. Mrs Smoak recoiled against her husband, leaning against him for support.

Felicity’s father wore an unimpressed expression. One that Felicity knew he reserved especially for her.

“Button, why are you behaving like this?”

Felicity sneered. He knew exactly why she was acting like this. She was Felicity Smoak. She could do whatever the fuck she wanted.

“Our only option seems to be something we have mulled over for a while, button. A family holiday to Starling City. Now, don’t roll your eyes like that. You remember the Queen family? We spent so much time with them when you were younger, it must be impossible for you to forget. Mrs Queen recently got in touch with us and invited us for the summer. I think her boy, Oliver, is your age.”

Rolling her eyes, she subtly made fun of her father, “Oh, Daddy – what a lovely plan!”

“Really? I am so glad that you agreed. We thought it would be a lot harder to get you to agree than this,” her father spoke appreciatively.

“Wait, what?” Felicity’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“You would be coming with us.”

A silent conversation seemed to be taking place between her parents.

“As charming as this vacation sounds-,” Felicity began only to be cut off by her father.

 “No questions, button. You will be coming. We have asked Melissa to pack your bag. We all need a break from the mess you have caused us,” he smiled politely. 

Felicity knew better. He was fuming underneath. His smile had a threatening aspect to it. Usually, she could twist her father’s arm at her discretion. Something about his tone told her this was not a subject for her to argue against.

“You will be leaving all of your electronics behind. I will not have you frolicking with that badly behaved girl that you like to call your ‘friend’. Word travels fast, Felicity. You should know that better than anyone. Say your goodbyes and hand them over.”

Felicity nodded. Her parents looked at one another in shock at her calm demeanour.

Out of nowhere, she lobbed her phone towards the stained glass window.

They could pay for a new one.

“Oops,” she smiled innocently in reply to the shocked sob escaping her mother.

She slipped out of the room without another word.

The truth was, Felicity _did_ remember the endless summers they spent with the Queen family. Some of her most treasured, highly prized and beloved memories belonged in that mansion as well as the grounds that surrounded it.

The last summer ruined it all. Both Oliver and she had been…mucking about. She still remembered their first kiss, vaguely. Lots of fumbling, she recalled.

_“You don’t have to kiss me.”_

_“Yeah, I know.”_

_“Okay… here we go.”_

_“You sound like you’re prepping yourself for a race.”_

_“And you, Felicity, are the prize…”_

_“Stop with the billionaire charm. You and I both know it doesn’t work on other billion—“_

_Felicity was cut short by an eager, unexpected hand on her chin. Oliver’s lips were on hers. She is sure she is breaking the promise of ‘boys have cooties and you will never catching me kissing one” that she made when she was five._

_“You have your eyes open,” he broke the kiss._

_Inwardly, she cursed herself. Of course, she would forget to shut her eyes. Always something with Felicity Smoak._

_“Again, I’ll close them this time.”_

_Five seconds later, she felt Oliver gently prodding her bottom lip with his tongue. She desperately willed her pulse to calm down because this was her first kiss. It had to be perfect. Like something from a text book._

_Mid thought train, she felt him run his tongue along her bottom lip again. In shock, Felicity did something she would live to regret. She bit him._

_“Ow, what the hell?!” he exclaimed, jumping back from her._

_“It was an accident!” Felicity could feel a familiar pricking sensation in her eyes._

_Oliver looked at her in disgust, “what was that for?”_

_He was backing away from her._

They never spoke during the rest of the holiday. Since then, Felicity found herself feeling a mixture of wanting to bang her head against a wall and wanting to bang his head against a wall.

It was her first kiss, what did he expect?

Humiliation was already bubbling in her stomach but she wrestled it down. It was over five years ago, he shouldn’t have a hold on her. Correction, he doesn’t have a hold on her. A sense of dread she had put off revisiting for many past summers was going to hit her in the face. Under different circumstances, Felicity would avoid going at all costs. Somehow, the impending doom that was facing her was unavoidable. Especially as her father’s personal bodyguard was waiting outside the door.

A light bulb moment.

There are many things Felicity dislikes but rock-climbing was not one of them. The bonus of rock climbing is that she learnt to have a steady grip.

The drain pipe was close enough to the window that with a small leap, she would be able to wrap herself around it and slide down it, fireman style.

Two minutes, a leap of faith and a bag with the bare minimums later, Felicity was slipping out the window.

“Code red, the bee has escaped the nest!”

There it was, the annoying security that plagued the Smoak country house as though it was top secret property.

Dumb code names, although Felicity had to admit – she has a bit of a sting.

Making a break for it, Felicity ran as fast as she could towards the woodland at the end of the garden. The burn in her lungs was one of the best kinds.

If she could just wrangle her phone from her pocket. Her real phone. Did her parents honestly believe she would throw her own personal phone at a window? Felicity thanked her lucky stars for burner phones.

This was going much better than she thought, the woodland wasn’t that far off and by the looks of things, the security guards had given up.

The last stretch felt like Felicity’s death. The best kind of burn? Not anymore. More like stitch. Painful stitch.

Her pace slowed down as she reached the woodland. She ventured a bit further through the towering trees.

A hand grabbed her wrist. Yelping in shock, Felicity went to elbow whoever was behind her in the nose.

“Unfortunately, Ms. Smoak, the moves that I have taught you do not work against me.”

Felicity began to struggle against the tight grip of the hand. “John Diggle, let me go!”

“Parents’ orders, Smoak. I take it you like the codenames? I heard you laughing.”

“Yeah, I was laughing. Laughing at how awful it is,” she scoffed.

The security guard laughed boomed, echoing through the woodlands, “Right, come on. Enough playing, follow me.”

“You really think I’m going to come?”

“Not a chance. Hence why I’m about to pick you up and put you over my shoulder.”

“Is there really no avoiding it?”

“Your parents gave me a raise to come and get you.”

“Ugh.”

“Not so ‘ugh’ for me.”

“I’ll do you a deal.”

Keeping a tight grip on Felicity’s wrist, Diggle raised his eyebrows in anticipation of her offer.

“Two thousand if you let me go?” She grinned cheekily back at him.

He ignored her suggestion.

“Piggy back ride to the car?”

“Hop on, Ms Smoak.”

“Onwards, my trusty steed!”

Felicity always liked Diggle. Beneath all the surly bodyguard front, he was a laugh. He got her point of view even if he couldn’t voice his thoughts.

In the distance, her parents lay in wait. Her father looked ready to pounce. Sharp eyes fixed on her, Felicity felt like a target.

“Real phone. Now.”

Upon reaching the car as she slid off of Diggle’s back, she handed him over her real phone, slapping it into his hand with force.

“Mr. Diggle, please would you accompany Felicity to the car?”

Diggle nodded, ignoring Felicity’s protests as he pushed her in the direction of the sleek BMW that was ready and waiting.

Felicity ducked her head so she could get inside the car, immediately thinking of a million and one ways to get right back out again.

No luck.

All her justifiable plans were duds to say the least. Outside of the car, she could hear her father’s menacing tone being directed towards Diggle.

“We will follow in the other car. If she goes missing or doesn’t appear at the Queen mansion, your job will be on the line, Mr Diggle.”

With a sharp nod, Diggle took the driver’s seat.

He seemed to be contemplating saying anything before he spoke carefully, “Ms. Smoak, I am not entirely sure why you do not want to go on this family holiday but I would appreciate if you stayed in this car till we arrived.”

Felicity said nothing but knew that he would understand she was silently agreeing. No matter how many times she was named selfish, she would not be the cause of someone’s income falling flat.

Felicity leaned forward, “How do you feel about the Top 40?”

“Strongly enough that we won’t be listening to it.”

The car journey seemed to last forever. Felicity couldn't remember when she had drifted off to sleep but when she woke up, the Queen mansion was stood proudly at the end of the drive.

Felicity had seen a million beautiful gardens in her lifetime. She was no stranger to them. The fancy gardens, lined with roses with exotic names. The beautifully trimmed grass. Not a leaf from the trees on the ground could be found on the grass. An elderly looking gardener with a rake was returning it to the shed. There was a pleasant quietness in the car. She rolled the window down, letting the smell of freshly cut grass waft through.

Felicity had also seen a million beautiful houses in her lifetime. Nothing was quite like the Queen mansion. Breath-taking.  That was the only word for it. It even had turrets. Felicity classed it as a castle. She smirked to herself at the thought of them having a moat and a drawbridge.

Nothing had changed.

It was like a fairy tale. Exactly how she remembered it. Her thought train was broken at the sound of a loud banging on the car door.

Felicity stepped out of the car and was immediately engulfed by none other than Thea Queen.

“Felicity,” Thea cried, wrapping her arms so tightly around Felicity that she couldn’t breathe.

“Woah there, Speedy. Give a girl some breathing room,” she chuckled as she returned the hug.

Thea’s eyes lit up, “No one but Oliver calls me Speedy, Flissy.”

“Hey, knock it off. We talked about this, Felicity is fine. Smoak is fine. Flissy? Not fine.”

“Couldn’t have Coast City’s party girl extraordinaire being called Flissy, could we now?” Thea smirked. “You’ll have to catch me up on all the gossip. I know you have some stories that will interest me. Anyway, if you call me Speedy, Flissy is your nickname.”

“In that case, Thea…” Felicity trailed off.

“Felicity,” A familiar, welcoming voice came from behind Thea.

Mrs Queen.

“Moira!”

“Mrs Queen, dear.”

“When I have been one to follow rules?”

Mrs Queen flashed her eyes in disapproval but embraced Felicity all the same.

“I take your parents are on the way to the airport?”

Felicity’s features morphed into an expression of confusion as she looked behind her for her parents’ Rolls Royce.

“Ah, I see they didn’t tell you. Just as well then, I’ll have Raisa show you to your room. Actually, Thea – why don’t you do the honours?”

“Come on, Felicity. I know, parents suck right?” She stage whispered to Felicity as they headed up the stairs.

“Where is-?”

 “Speaking of the devil!” Thea exclaimed as Oliver appeared out of literally nowhere with a girl who looked like a model hanging off his arm.

“Oliver,” Felicity nodded.

“Felicity,” he raised his hand in a hello.

“Oliver, aren’t you going to introduce me?” The brunette pouted.

“Felicity Smo—“

“Wait, I recognise you,” Laurel seemed to finally place Felicity. “You were on the news… Coast City’s most notorious party girl, right?”

“It appears my reputation precedes me.”

“Felicity, this is Laurel. Now that pleasantries are over, shall we go?” Oliver dragged an intrigued Laurel down the stairs, much to her protest.

“That was weird, care to explain?”

“I don’t think I could if I tried,” Felicity murmured as she followed Thea to her room.

* * *

 

“Ms. Smoak, they told me to come and get you. Dinner is served.”

Felicity had gone all out for dinner. She knew very well that she would be expected to wear the ‘proper’ attire. She could almost hear her mother’s “modesty is everything”.

Exploring the hallways, she focused on the room where the most noise was coming from.

The noise stopped immediately when she walked through the door.

“By all means, don’t let my presence cut the conversation short,” she sauntered towards the seat next to Thea.

Moira welcomed her to the table, indicating for Felicity to take a seat, “Laurel, this is Felicity.”

“We’ve already met,” both girls spoke in unison.

Directly in front of her, Felicity could see Thea fidgeting. To her right, Oliver sat bolt upright with a hand in Laurel’s lap. Across from Oliver was Mrs Queen, who had an empty seat next to her.

“Out of interest, may I ask where Robert is?”

“There’s my firecracker!” A booming voice rang through the dining room.

Felicity laughed, Robert had called her his ‘firecracker’ for longer than she could remember. Something about her obsession with fireworks when she was little and convincing Robert to let her have sparklers in the house. One burnt curtain later and Felicity was in a whole load of trouble.

“Late again, Robert,” Mrs Queen sighed.

“This isn’t school, dear.”

Robert was a typical jack the lad man. Felicity couldn’t remember a time that he didn’t have a smile on his face. He could compared to a child wearing adult clothing yet he managed to be serious when needed.

Felicity caught Thea’s eye when Robert said this. They both hid their giggles behind their hands, away from the glare of Mrs Queen.

“So, Laurel. Had any offers?”

“Yale called but I doubt I’ll be going there. My heart is in Starling City,” she sent an appreciative glance in Oliver’s direction.

“And you, Felicity?”

“Robert, do you really think that I would be heading to Yale?”

“Well your father did mention about your partying attitudes but I thought what with your interest in coding…” he trailed off.

“Just a hobby.”

“Like your partying?”

“Yes, like my partying.”

“Following in Oliver’s footsteps, I see.”

“Perhaps.”

“Oliver doesn’t really party anymore-“

Thea immediately interjected, “Oh come off it. He went out yesterday, he didn’t get back till way past midnight the other-“

“Enough, Speedy.”

“Oliver?” Laurel questioned.

Oliver tensed beside her. He appeared to be frantically searching for an excuse. Felicity thought about helping him but decided it was more fun to watch him panic.

“Oliver?” Laurel repeated her question.

“It was just a bit of fun, Laurel,” he huffed.

“But Oliver—“

Searching for a way to diffuse the argument, Robert embarked on his chat with Felicity once more, “Felicity, dear, you are _such_ a clever girl though. Maybe a job at QC could tempt you?”

Oliver snorted.

“Excuse me, what is that supposed to mean?” Felicity spat the words venomously towards him.

“The chances of you working at QC are like the chances of me becoming CEO,” Oliver laughed.

Robert sent Oliver a scathing look, “Actually, son, I think you will find that those stakes are a lot higher than you thought.”

Felicity turning her head to the side, she challenged Oliver with a raise of her eyebrows. When he made no comment, her lips curved into a smirk.

“Anyway dear, as I was saying, a job at QC?”

“I’m not entirely sure about that, Robert,” she sighed. “Tempting. Obviously I applied for MIT. I admit, I am an absolute sucker for the IT programme that they have.”

“How are your grades?” Moira queried.

A scoff came from the other end of the table, most likely from Laurel.

“All A’s. Honestly, I could understand the anger dearest father and mother held if I was falling behind but quite frankly, I have the highest GPA of the entire year. Who cares if I party on the side?”

“It makes your family look bad,” Laurel sneered.

Felicity rolled her eyes, she didn’t need to be patronised by some girl she just met.

“It is a shame that Oliver hasn’t adopted the same ‘highest GPA’ attitude, don’t you think Robert?” Moira spoke condescendingly to her son.

“Anyhow, I’d like some fun before I’m shipped back home. Thea, tell me, do they have any good clubs around here?”

Moira butted in, “Felicity, dear, you won’t be partying here.”

Felicity ignored her, focusing on shuffling the vegetables on her plate with a clatter of her cutlery. Who did they think they were to believe they could stop Coast City’s party girl extraordinaire from spending her nights as she pleased?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading xo


End file.
